All oceans are deserts: ZumaXAnnie pups
this pups are by Aurychase this page in in changing Annie and Zuma finally thanks to Chase and Skye, confess their feelings and after many appointments, it turns out that Annie is pregnant. so Zuma proposes to marry her and the two get married just before the birth of Annie, which give birth to three pups. the first to be born are twins: Patcher (male) and Ilary (female). then born Cappy. after a year happy with Zuma, the two decide to have another pup and then be born Trip * Patcher: Patcher has inherited the genes of Border Collie Blue Merle from her maternal grandmother. he has the chest, the left ear, the underside of the tail, the muzzle, belly and four white socks. the rest is brown. all over the body then he has spots bluish / light bluish / greyish. He has green eyes water and floppy ears. also he has a topknot very small and bushy tail like his mum. he isn't tall as his twin sister * Ilary: Ilary is like her father. her ears down and tail soft and hairy like Zuma. She has part of the face, chest, belly, the underside of the tail and four white socks. the rest is colored gold as Annie. also stains everywhere reddish / orange / brown (especially one that covers the entire muzzle). the eyes are color olive. * Cappy: She is a puppy with floppy ears very softy. the fur is all long and smooth. She has bushy tail and long. the color the fur is all white. she is very tall and she has blue eyes * Trip: Trip has all the fur orange. the tail is similar to that of Zuma, but bushier. left ear is down and right is floppy. he has the left eye blue eye and the right color olive * Patcher: Patcher is the quietest of the group and the more responsible, not for this however is not playful. Patcher is a puppy nature quiet and nice. He is a good pup who loves being in the company and with his parents. as a son and brother model * Ilary: puppy that is very kind and sweet. She loves to lend a paw to friends even though she's a bit too much sometimes. She is a puppy who loves horror and the occult and not easily scared. * Cappy: good mood is lively and naughty. She is a little sensitive, however. She loves being with people and adventures. She loves everything that surrounds it and is not afraid of no creature, played happily with the spiders. Cappy is a really good heart and loves her brothers and her sister. * Trip He is a pup with a sense of duty and responsibility. But it is also a dreamer and loves everything about space. as the father denies love even though he will never in front of Fey, for who has a crush soon.. * Patcher: soon * Ilary: soon * Cappy: she want become a police/spy pup as Chase Equipment: soon vehicle: soon * Trip: he want become a space-pup as Laik Equipment: soon Vehicle: soon.. * Trip: young: Paola Majano (Lucky: 101 Dalmatians Series) voice adult: Francesco Prando (Charles Trip Tucker: Star Trek Enterprise) voice soon the others.. * Patcher: i played with the name Patch * idk why i call Cappy, with the name Cappy * i named Trip after Charles Trip Tucker of Star Trek * Trip has a crush on Fey * i keep only similar, the old appearance of Cappy, because i too love her soon others.. Draw by Vixiedog for an art trade :3, but this is the old appearance Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Border Collies Category:Annie's Family Category:Second generation Category:Next Generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:German Shepard Category:German Shepherds Category:Baby puppies Category:Zuma's Family Category:Labrador